


It Wasn't Real

by SilentSpider



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dadza, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSpider/pseuds/SilentSpider
Summary: After the prison visit lore stream, Tommy crashes into his headspace. Dream and Phil have to help calm him down.Just a one shot based on the aftermath of the recent Tommy lore stream to help me cope a bit!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	It Wasn't Real

**Author's Note:**

> The stream messed me up so I wanted to do a little vent stream. I don't actually regress myself, but the lore stream hit mme hard and this helped me cope with what happened!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t real.

The three words repeated in Tommy’s head, his mind going haywire as his breathing sped up. He just ended the prison visit stream, showing his character freaking out and passing out, leaving his viewers on a cliff hanger he knew twitter would not shut up about until his next smp stream. It was stressful, it reminded him of memories he had managed to forget, but the way Dream’s voice had slipped with insane venom through his headphones stuck in his head.

It wasn’t real. 

It was part of a script. 

Dream was not actually going to torture him and cause him a panic attack.

He holed his chair up into his chair, curling up into a tiny ball as he tried to steady his breathing, holding back tears as he began to whine slightly. He could do this, he did not need to slip. He had not been needing to regress in a few weeks, but today’s stream was so stressful. They would say he was acting for his sake, but Tommy knew that part of that fear was real. 

Placing his thumb into his mouth, he began to press down lightly with his teeth, the feeling of the slight pain helping to ground him. Maybe he could just grab his cow stuffie, Henry, and sit under his blankets. He wanted to, but he could not move, his breathing and panic too high to let him control his movements.

“Tommy!” A shout of his name caused him to jump, biting down harder in his thumb during the surprise. 

He whined loudly, cradling his sore appendage as a few tears slipped down his cheek. Fuzziness shrouded his brain, his headspace grabbing onto him tight and refusing to let him resurface. 

“Tommy, can you hear me?” The voice was soft, coming from his headphones. It took awhile for Tommy’s brain to catch up and realize who was speaking to him.

“‘Eam?” He mumbled out, eyes focusing on the discord call he had opened, noticing his friend’s icon light up as he spoke to him.

“Yeah it’s me buddy. Have you slipped? Was tonight too much, I’m sorry Tommy you could have dm’ed me to tone it down, you know I would not mind.” Dream spoke, voice soft.

Most of the server knew about Tommy’s regression, some of the other members were known little’s themselves. Tommy began to feel a bit calmer at his friend’s calm tone, uncurling himself to turn his camera on. Dream had done the same, keeping it on his lower jaw as he smiled towards the little boy, making sure to show he was not going to scare him. He did feel a little bad at causing the boy to drop due to the stream that night, but with the stress of his internet acting up and the whole panic attack bit, he was not that surprised. 

“Do you want me to add Phil to the call?” Dream asked, watching as Tommy fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. 

At the sound of his father figure’s name, his head perked up. He really wanted to see Phil, but he had already bothered him enough that night didn’t he? But Dream would not have suggested it if Phil was not up for it.

“Only if Phil is okay with it..” Whispering towards his mic, Dream nodded before bringing Phil into the call. He had already dm’ed the man before hand, the British man asking to be added as soon as Tommy was ready.

Tommy lit up as soon as Phil’s face showed up on his computer screen, the man waving towards him as Tommy clumsily waved back. He bounced in his chair a little, feeling better and more excited than he did a few minutes ago.

“Hey Tom’s. You wanna go grab Henry and come back to us?” Phil spoke softly, smiling as he watched Tommy dive off of his camera view, grabbing his stuffed cow and clambering back onto his chair. 

Shoving Henry into the majority of the camera view, he began to babble as he showed off his best friend. Phil watched with intent, a smile playing on his lips as his eyes softened, happy Tommy had calmed down and was visibly happy sitting in his headspace. Dream felt calmer too, happy that Tommy was not as stressed anymore.

“I’m going to head off now Tommy. I hope Dadza here keeps you company.” Tommy pouted as Dream told him he was about to depart, waving slowly as Dream exited the call.

“You alright Toms?” Tommy’s blue eyes landed on Phil’s screen, the blonde man smiling gently at him whilst Tommy began to put thumb in his mouth.

Phil tutted quickly, causing Tommy to pout further, before Phil reminded him of his pacifier, the younger grabbing it from his desk drawer and placing it in his mouth, visibly relaxing. They sat together on call for a bit, Phil watching as Tommy began to nod off, head falling but quickly perking up as he refused to succumb to sleep.

Chuckling, Phil moved to type something into the discord chat, a music bot joining the call a few minutes later. Tommy hummed, his ears being hit with soft guitar playing through his headphones. If Tommy was big enough, he would know Phil had put on the acoustic lullabies that Wilbur had made for him, knowing the music would help him fall asleep.

“I think it’s time for my little guy to go to sleep huh?” Phil smiled, watching as Tommy shook his head, chorusing a no as he wrapped his arms around himself.

It took a few minutes before Phil managed to convince Tommy to transfer the call to his phone, with promises of not leaving the call as Tommy began to whine. The blonde boy seemed happy with this compromise, stumbling over to bed with Henry sitting in his arms, snuggling into his blankets as he huffed out a breath.

The music kept playing, Phil beginning to sing along as Tommy drew closer and closer to sleep. Phil wasn’t the best singer like Tubbo or Wilbur, but Tommy enjoyed the way his voice would waver on some notes. It was rare to hear him sing, as it was reserved for times when they were both alone in a call, Tommy glad that Phil was kind enough to keep it up.

With the soft voice and the warmth of knowing he was safe and loved, he fell asleep, clutching his stuffed cow lightly as Phil trailed off, ending the call as the deep breaths surrounded the speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked this, I do have a request one shot book for dsmp age regression fics! You can check that out on my account.
> 
> I also have a twiiter account now, so if y'all would like to interact with me or follow my twitter handle is Silent__Spider
> 
> I'm also looking for mutuals too as I want to interact with this community outside of the fics I write!!


End file.
